A Possible Route
by IbtiWiptyWoo
Summary: AU in which Mikasa was never kidnapped and her parents never murdered. Rivamika in the end. T for general gore and language. Mikasa may seem OOC because her story is different.
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**This is merely to quench my intense feels about this anime and the manga. AU. Mikasa-centered. Rivamika in the end.**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter One: Meet and Greet**

It was a special day for the young Mikasa Ackerman. Nothing in particular had happened so far; she had helped in the garden and done her chores, her mother had helped her with her sewing, and now Dr. Jaeger would be coming for a check-up. She loved it whenever the doctor visited them, partly because the Ackermans hardly ever had visitors, and also because Dr. Jaeger was a very nice man who often joked and sometimes gave her a sweet when her parents weren't looking.

The nine-year-old girl was looking forward to his visit, and, right after she had proudly presented her sewing to her mother, and right after her mother had praised her and told her this was a tradition they had kept in the family for generations and she should teach it to her children, and right after Mikasa had curiously asked how she would get children, and right after her parents had tried to beat around the bush, there was a knock on the door.

Mikasa's father, a tall, handsome blonde man, gave a relieved chuckle. "Ah, that must be Dr. Jaeger," he had said, already moving to open the door. And when he did, there stood the doctor, looking smart and gentle and friendly as he always did, holding a briefcase in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Jaeger," Mr. Ackerman greeted, letting the doctor pass.

"Likewise, Mr. Ackerman, Mrs. Ackerman," he said, nodding at them two of them respectively. "This is my son, Eren. He's the same age as Mikasa. I thought the two could be friends." The doctor started to move his hand to put it around his son's shoulder when he realized he wasn't standing where he had been a second ago.

"Eren?" He looked around him and realized he was still outside. The doctor sighed.

"Eren, come in, it's all right. No one's going to bite you," Dr. Jaeger promised. Reluctantly, the little boy walked into view, slowly at first, then quickening his pace to partly hide himself behind his father's briefcase. The parents chuckled at this. In response, Eren frowned.

"He just needs some time to warm up to you," Dr. Jaeger promised. At this, Eren's frown seemed to intensify.

Mikasa observed him curiously and quietly throughout the check-up. She rarely saw any children, let alone children all the way from the city. She hadn't even known that Dr. Jaeger had a son. But when she saw the boy's stubborn frown, she didn't know whether to feel thrilled to make a new friend or disappointed that he had turned out to be like this.

At the end of the surprisingly quiet day, when Dr. Jaeger packed up and prepared to leave, Mikasa went up to Eren and sat down next to him. The grown-ups were talking, so the little girl had found this to be the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

Eren took no notice of her.

"I'm Mikasa," she said hesitantly. "You're Eren, right?"

A grunt. "Yeah."

Silence.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Mikasa asked. "Nobody ever visits us."

Eren shrugged, but his expression had brightened. "Yeah."

Mikasa almost jumped for joy. A new friend wasn't something she made every other day. "Do you have any other friends?" she asked eagerly.

Eren faced her properly now, his face brightening up completely, and for the first time Mikasa saw his eyes and they almost took her breath away. They were a peculiar colour—one she had never seen before. They were a deep, almost green shade of blue that had flecks of alternately lighter and darker shades of blue and green in the them, and now they were wide in excitement and pride.

"Yeah," Eren answered. "His name's Armin. He lives in the city, too. He's really smart and he has books about the—" Before completing this sentence, Eren shut his mouth and glanced hurriedly at his father, who was still talking and had taken no notice of him. "He has books about the outside," Eren whispered, leaning in so only Mikasa could hear.

Mikasa gasped. "Really?" she breathed. "Could I meet him?"

"Yeah," Eren said, nodding. "Of course."

The two children were interrupted by Mrs. Ackerman, who jokingly said, "Alright, you two, what's this whispering all about?"

Mikasa and Eren simultaneously peeped, "Nothing!" The parents laughed and said their final goodbyes before Dr. Jaeger ushered Eren out the door.

Mikasa went to bed that night feeling accomplished. Her first real friend. And soon she would have another one who knew about the world outside the walls! She sighed happily.

Things were looking up for her. She knew it.


	2. Chapter 2: Grim Reminder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**This is merely to quench my intense feels about this anime and the manga. AU. Still Mikasa-centered. Rivamika shippers, it will come in the end.**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Two: Grim Reminder**

A year after that fateful day when Mikasa met Eren, Mikasa was finally allowed to go to the city with Eren and Armin.

Mikasa had met the blonde boy not long after she had met Eren. The two boys had come to the Ackerman family's cottage only a few weeks later, and soon the three had become inseparable friends despite their noticeable differences in personality. Although they came to visit her often, Mikasa never had a chance to visit them. Mikasa's parents didn't want to have their child exposed to the rough, busy, noisy lives of city dwellers, what with homeless, drunks, robbers, even _murderers_ walking about...they couldn't allow it.

But after years of Mikasa asking and pleading and begging and crying, they had finally said yes.

"On one condition," her father had told her. "We're coming with you."

The pre-teen had tried to convince her parents that she was old enough to go alone, but they wouldn't listen. So reluctantly she had agreed to let them come along, as long as they didn't follow her and her friends.

So now, after a long and tiring journey, Mikasa found herself in front of the Wall Maria gate in the early afternoon, and felt all her energy return to her. She had never seen anything so big. There were soldiers, too, patrolling the wall and the gate, and she peered at them curiously. She had never seen any members of the military. She knew, of course, of the terrifying reality of the Titans, but had never worried about them because it had been a century since they were last seen near the walls.

When the gate of Wall Maria opened to reveal the city streets, Mikasa's excitement overpowered her dislike of crowded places, and a smile grew on her face. It took all her willpower to stay calm.

"Mum! Dad! Come on!" She tugged at either of her parents' sleeves to move them along the crowded sidewalks.

"Yes, Mikasa, we're coming, we're—" Mrs. Ackerman's voice was drowned out by sudden blood-curdling screams coming from the citizens. Instantly, this new, wondrous place grew into chaos. Panic spread from person to person, and confused, Mikasa looked up to where various people were focusing their attention and pointing and saw something she would never forget.

A Titan.

A huge, colossal Titan, peering over the wall. The top of his head were blood-red, his flesh burning, giving off a disgusting scent. Even though the chance was one to a million, Mikasa felt its beady eyes focus on her in particular, and a shiver went down her spine.

Crowds dispersed instantly, screaming and crying. Mikasa followed, panic overwhelming her. She had never been in a situation like this. None of the townspeople had. Nobody knew what to do. And so, they gave in to fear.

The next few minutes were a blur to Mikasa. A panicky, frightening, bloody blur. Another Titan had appeared and destroyed the gate just as it closed, allowing more Titans to enter the city through the breach in the wall. Inexperienced, near drunk soldiers did next to no good at keeping them at bay, and all too soon, people were being devoured by the monstrous giants. The ground was stained crimson. Debris crushed broken bodies. Houses were torn down. Screams flitted through the air, reaching all ears but none of them really listening. Horrible sights that Mikasa wished she had never witnessed filled her mind.

This was Hell. She was sure of it. This was the ultimate form of chaos.

Somewhere along the way, Mikasa had lost her parents in the crowds and followed the stream of people heading towards the evacuees' boats. They were heading towards Wall Rose, she gathered, and only a number of people could get on. It was terrible that even their ray of hope, their only chance of getting away, was a reminder of the lives that would not be saved.

The raven-haired girl got on the boat and buried herself in her coat. She stared into the distance, pretending to not see the broken-hearted, distressed, crying faces of her fellow evacuees.

"Mikasa?"

A shaky voice brought her back from her sombre trance. She looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of Eren and Armin. Eren's hands were partially covered in dried blood, and both had tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Eren...Armin..."

What were they doing here? Where were Dr. Jaeger and Clara?

"Where are your parents?" Eren asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I..." The raven-haired girl found it hard to manage finishing her sentence, so she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried again. "I don't know where they are."

That stung. Right after having whispered it, tears spilled over. Actually saying it made the reality so much more painful. _Maybe they will never come back... Maybe I won't ever see Mum or Dad again..._

"We came to visit you," Mikasa whispered. "I wanted to see you...I never..." She couldn't speak any more. She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't.

The boat started moving, but people were still trying to get on, and soldiers were unsuccessfully holding them back. Desperate screams and pleas filled the air, ringing mockingly in Mikasa's ears as she realized her parents might be amongst those people. She knew scanning the passing face was useless...and yet, she hoped and hoped with all her heart it wasn't true.

Suddenly Eren looked up, determination in his eyes burning slowly like fire. Mikasa gasped.

"I promise, you, Mother..." he started, more to himself than to anybody else. "I will join the Recon Corps and kill all the Titans!"

This left Mikasa wondering for the rest of the journey to Wall Rose. Eren? Killing Titans as a soldier, as a member of the Survey Corps? That was dangerous. Too dangerous. And it meant he would have to train...and she would probably never see him again. That possibility made another crack in her already crumbling heart. Armin would follow, of course...and then what? Both of them would go out and basically kill themselves? She couldn't let that happen. But now was not the time to think about that.

By the time they reached Wall Rose and were swept away and given measly rations to sustain them, Mikasa had no hope left. She had seen her parents nowhere and nobody had seen them. She didn't cry, and the pain was not visible on the outside, but inside the little girl, he heart was slowly disintegrating, piece by cherished piece.


	3. Chapter 3: Uselessness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**This is merely to quench my intense feels about this anime and the manga. AU. Still Mikasa-centered. Rivamika shippers, it will come in the end.**

**So apparently…Eren's last name, Jaeger, is spelled Yaeger. I personally disagree because the original German spelling is Jäger, therefore I'll continue Jaeger-ing away in this.**

**Also, is it Recon Corps, Survey Corps, or Scouting Legion? Geeze…**

**Additional note: Huge thanks and bone-crushing hugs to my followers and reviewers! Love ya!**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Three: Helplessness**

The days that followed the horror were both a rush and a blur to the trio.

The evacuees' boats had led the remaining survivors of Shiganshina (and beyond it, in Mikasa's case) to a city in Wall Rose. Though it was unspoken, every single one of them knew they were never going to be safe again, whether they stayed in Wall Rose, went back to Wall Maria or joined the king in his castle in Wall Sina. Hell, they could have been on the other side of the Earth, and they still would not have been reassured. The past events that had led up to this eerie, unsettling and, above all, imaginary peace had convinced the scarred ones that no amount of fighting or hope would save them.

That is, except for one young boy in particular: Eren Jaeger.

Through solemn glances and muttered sentence fragments, he had filled Armin and Mikasa in on what had happened to his mother. Though details were – charitably – not given, they understood what had been dreaded: Carla had been eaten by a Titan. Even worse, her son had experienced it while a soldier – Hannes, they later found out – helped him escape. Or rather, forced him to escape.

Mikasa had been more affected by this than Eren or Armin would think. She had not, after all, met Carla, but she had felt a pang of realization that if that had happened to Eren's mother, it most definitely could have happened to her parents. They were unfamiliar with the city, and swallowed up by the crowd and panic. Mikasa had gotten out by sheer luck. Had her parents also been as lucky…?

The rational part of Mikasa's mind, buried beneath false truths and make-belief, told her, clearly and honestly, _"No."_

The only uplifting thing – if it was at all uplifting in the first place – about the situation was Eren. He had something new in his eyes—something his friends were certain that it had not been there before. It was determination. It was his promise to avenge his mother. It was his goal to defeat every last Titan on this Earth.

It wasn't a very positive promise, though, if he succeeded, the result would be. However, Mikasa and Armin doubted him. He was ten. He was only a child. He wasn't old enough to join the military, and he would have to wait at least two years. And even if he joined the Recon Corps, it would take three years to train for that. In that total of five years' time, who knew how many more people would have been eaten? Who knew how many more towns would be destroyed? Who knew how many more people's lives would be taken from them, chewed on by a disgusting giant, spit back out, stomped on, cried on, bled on, and then rubbed in their faces? He didn't know. Nobody did. His promise just wasn't convincing enough.

However, both his friends knew it was his life and his goals, and even if they bickered, even if they tried to convince him to not do it, they knew he would try.

After days of silence pounding on their heads, after being greeted in the morning by solemn looks and faraway stares, after surviving on rations and being insulted and treated like filth by the citizens of Wall Rose, Mikasa finally had enough.

Early one morning, before Armin or Eren had woken up, she had gone to the local makeshift hospital for the survivors and asked for an apprenticeship and job there. With so many inexperienced, time-pressured nurses and doctors doing what little they could, and Dr. Jaeger nowhere to be found, she figured she might as well be of use to as many people as possible as quickly as possible. Having learned the main basics from Dr. Jaeger whenever he visited and some more first-aid from her mother, she had a rough idea of what to do.

"You're hired," the doctor in charge had told her when he heard her mention Dr. Jaeger. "Ask for Nurse Therese Koch. She will teach you." He gestured at somebody in a white doctor's coat tending to a patient. "But don't expect payment from me, girl. We are poor and stressed. I'm sorry, but I can't pay you for the time being. Not until we get the money…and not until you are of some good."

The ten-year-old bowed her head slightly, a gesture she had learned from her parents, and went off to the woman. She was tall and had pretty blonde hair. Her doctor's coat was almost brown with dried blood. However, even caked in blood and God-knew-what-else, she looked kind and helpful and motherly, and proved soon afterward to be exactly so.

"Are you Nurse Therese Koch?" Mikasa asked timidly.

The woman gave her a puzzled look, then burst out laughing. Mikasa was surprised at her reaction and considered backing away, pretending this had never happened. She had not expected this.

The woman blinked back tears and smiled at her. "I suppose so," she answered. "Why? Who are you, child?"

Mikasa told the woman her name and about her unarranged apprenticeship to her.

"I guess the old man told you I was Nurse Koch," the woman said. "That's adorable. I'm a _doctor_, not a nurse. That man just won't get that just because I'm female, doesn't mean I'm stupid." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, then, let's get started, shall we, Mikasa?"

She told Mikasa what to do and explained things as she was doing them as she helped her patients. Mikasa couldn't say she enjoyed it, but Dr. Koch reminded her of her lost mother, and it felt good to do something productive, something that helped humanity, whether it be bandaging a finger or trying to stop internal organ bleeding. Dr. Koch kept telling her, "Good job, Mikasa," or "You're doing great," and that was all part of the reward.

At the end of the long day, Mikasa's clothes were soaked in sweat and blood. The beating hot sun outside had not been merciful to her, and soon her clothes had been deemed unbearable – both appearance-wise, in texture and in smell – but she had nothing else with her.

Just as the girl was about to return to Eren and Armin, Dr. Koch came to her and gave her a smile that was so sincere and sweet and motherly that Mikasa swore she saw her own mother's face, and not the doctor's. Then the woman gave her a freshly-laundered, snow-white doctor's coat, identical to the her own, except clean and new.

"Here, Mikasa," she said, gently putting it on for her and doing the buttons. It was several sizes too big for her, but it was clean and smelled of soap. On the back and the shoulders was the ancient symbol, the Caduceus, embroidered in red, just like the military uniforms. "This is yours now. Come back tomorrow at five. You're officially my apprentice." She said those words with a certain pride, and unexpected joy swelled up in Mikasa, an emotion she had thought was long-gone.

Since that day, Mikasa left early to the hospital every morning and came back late every evening. She gained experience and got used to the sight of blood, even though it unpleasant memories still resurfaced, though she tried her best to ignore them. Seeing Eren's state, though, she supposed it was for the better that she hadn't seen her parents get devoured.

Almost a year went by. There was still no progress in keeping the Titans at bay, but they hadn't come close to Wall Rose, which was good. How long it would stay good, though, nobody could predict. Their knowledge on Titans was zip. The only piece of useful information was common knowledge: they could only be killed by slicing the nape of the neck in one clean cut. That piece of information had been let out to the public for their own safety, in case any citizens found themselves in the situation that made it possible for them to get rid of one of those wretched overgrown beasts.

One day, after Mikasa had come back from the hospital, Eren had decided she wasn't going to be the only useful one, and he had already discussed it with Armin. When Mikasa had been learning to heal wounds and help the sick, the boys had been learning to get strong. Their 'training' had been simple and slow, but they had gotten reasonably stronger, though Armin was never one to be physically strong in the first place.

Eren asked Mikasa to sit down with them, earning him a confused look, then a nod. She readjusted her doctor's coat—it had become her trademark by now. She even slept in the thing. She cleaned it, of course, but she had a feeling it would never be as white as it had been.

"What's wrong, Eren?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. But, Mikasa, we wanted to tell you… That is, we wanted to say…" He turned to the brunet. "Oh, Eren, I can't say it!"

Eren sighed and looked Mikasa dead in the eye, and she knew her one fear had come true.

"We're going to join the military."


	4. Chapter 4: Keep in Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**This is merely to quench my intense feels about this anime and the manga. AU. Still Mikasa-centred. Rivamika shippers, it will come. One day. It will come…and it will be first awkward, then angsty, then fluffy, and then I'm thinking of ruining all their lives.**

**I love all you followers and reviewers! Please keep in mind that even though this will definitely become Rivamika, BUT KEEP IN MIND that this is mainly about Mikasa, not shipping. I shortened the chapters because a friend, who reviewed and checked it, asked me to, so I'm cutting out a lot of Mikasa's daily life, which I suppose would have stopped the story from progressing.**

**Well, enough with the talk. Enjoy!**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Four: Keep in Mind**

"_We're going to join the military."_

Nearly four years had passed since that moment, but the now fifteen-year-old Mikasa could still remember every single solitary detail. It had been the moment she had been left alone, after all. Never had she felt so abandoned. And yet, she understood the boys' sense of duty and, even if reluctantly, supported their decision. She knew their mutual need was merely to help humanity, even if in different ways.

Later on, she supposed she wasn't entirely alone. She and Dr. Koch, who she now merely called Therese, had grown a mother/daughter slash mentor/student bond, and she felt more and more comfortable around her. She would never be as close to her as she had been to her biological mother, but she was grateful for the replacement, even if temporary. She had been with her for almost five years, after all, and the fifteen-year-old knew she would never have gotten this far without the doctor. After Eren and Armin had left to join the military, Mikasa had moved in with her, and that only helped their bond grow.

"Well, don't think of it as moving in, if you're uncomfortable with that thought," Therese had advised her. "Think of it as me renting you a room and feeding you, completely tax-free. And if not, then you can do the dishes tonight." But Dr. Therese had failed to add 'and every other night' at the end of her proposal.

So now Mikasa Ackerman lived together with the doctor in their tiny cottage, which was not far from the hospital. It was modestly decorated and only had the essential furniture items, not much more. The one thing – or rather, multiple things – that was memorable about the brick, one-floor house were the doctor's dedication to keeping flowers in her house. Roses on the living room table, tulips on bedside tables, poppies – which were always quick to be replaced – in the hallway. She even managed to grow things in her tiny front garden, which included hortensias, primroses, marigolds, and more variations of valley flowers and bushes and shrubbery that Mikasa couldn't name for her life. Therese admitted she loved flowers, which was not hard to figure out. She also got all the bouquets sent to her deceased patients, since it was a shame to let the flowers wither and die with them, she said. Mikasa quite liked the doctor's habit of caring for the pretty plants; they reminded her of her old home in the farmlands of Wall Maria.

Since most of the evacuees from the Shiganshina five years ago had settled in with jobs, homes, and a low but steady income, and the ones wounded from the incident had either been healed or had died, the make-shift outside hospital had been cleared up and the hospital building had been entirely renovated to make a real hospital with running water and electricity that was about four times the original size. With the drop in population with human sacrifices to the Titans – which, sadly, included Armin's grandfather, whom had been kind to Mikasa – jobs had been left and so had money. The hospital had been able to afford more, and Mikasa had gotten a steady income in return for her assistance. It was not much, she knew that, and she would not have been able to live off of it if not for Dr. Koch, but it was _something_. It was a start. It was proof of her independence.

Mikasa knew the hospital like the back of her hand. She had not yet been promoted to the title of official doctor since she was only fifteen, but had shown talent and skill in her abilities. She was also noted for keeping her cool and being level-headed in situations where the patient's survival seemed less than unlikely. Most doctors and nurses agreed she showed promise, and she was quite well-known around town for both her skills and unusual appearance. They all recognized her raven hair and trademark doctor's coat and scarf, and her rare Oriental features. The red scarf she had wrapped around her neck had become one of her most treasured items, next to the coat: Eren had given it to her right before he and Armin had left. Or, rather, he had shoved it into her hands without comment. When she gave him a questioning look, however, he had sighed and explained. She still remembered his words:

"_It's a gift. The winter is coming soon; it'll be cold."_

_She had been too shocked and overcome with gratitude to give an answer._

"_And one more thing," Eren had whispered to her, a worried look on his face, "if you ever see Dad—I mean, Dr. Jaeger…don't talk to him. Don't have anything to do with him. He's been acting weird."_

"_Eren!" Mikasa had exclaimed. "You saw Dr. Jaeger? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Pretend I never told you. Just...don't look for him. Don't talk to him. Pretend you never knew him."_

Mikasa shook her head to clear her head. Where had _that_ part of the memory come from? She hadn't paid that thought any particular attention, she reflected, fiddling with her scarf.

Mikasa was walking to a local bakery to buy something for Therese and her for lunch. She felt tension in the air of the town; it was so thick, it felt like a fog, almost. She also noticed a lot of citizens were whispering and holding up newspapers.

When she arrived at the bakery, she asked the girl behind the counter for some bread rolls and a cinnamon bun. She knew how Therese loved the latter sweet, sugary pastry. As she was looking for the right amount of change, Mikasa asked what the latest news around town was.

"_Well_," the girl started, more than happy to share some gossip, leaning across the countertop to whisper to Mikasa, "word on the street is there is somebody amongst the military…who can turn into a Titan. Crazy, right?" The girl chuckled. "It's nuts out there, with the military. All that bull crap they call 'news'…"

Mikasa stopped dead. _Someone in the military who has the ability turn into a Titan?_

_Are Eren and Armin all right? _That was her first question, and she desperately wanted to know an answer, but she knew the girl would not have an answer to that.

"Thanks," Mikasa said, hurriedly dropping the coins onto the counter and leaving as quickly as she could.

She ran back to the hospital as fast as he legs would go, earning her a few stares from passers-by, but she paid no attention to them. Her long coat trailed behind her, catching the wind like a cape. When she arrived at the hospital, Therese glanced at her dishevelled appearance with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" she asked, a bit of accusation seeping into her tone of voice. Mikasa simply shook her head. She handed the doctor the cinnamon bun, earning her a grateful smile.

"May I go home early today?" Mikasa asked in between bites of her roll.

The doctor considered. "I don't why not," she said after a while. "We've got no more patients and everybody is doing well. All right, go ahead," she said with a smile, "but be careful."

The raven-haired girl agreed to be and left without saying anything else. When she got to the familiar cottage, she fumbled with the key to open it and hastily made her way to her room. It was small, and merely contained a closet, a desk, a chair and a closet and one small, slightly lopsided shelf, but she hardly spent any time here except when she slept.

Mikasa went to her desk and got out a pen and paper and one of her precious envelopes and postage stamps. Post had become extremely expensive since travelling around and especially across walls had become more and more dangerous. Since Wall Maria had been breached, no more risks would be taken than needed, they decided. Getting into Wall Sina was near impossible. She was unlucky that the Scouting Legion's HQ was so far away; Eren, Armin and she barely communicated since they had joined. But she had to use her hard-earned money now. She had to know.

She dipped her pen into the ink pot and started writing. Usually she just wrote 'Hi, how are you, I'm fine' but now that she could send something, she might as well fill up the page with enough words as possible.

_Dear Eren,_

_How are you? How is Armin? I hope you two are well. Word on the street isn't very positive, I'm afraid. I know it's probably a stupid rumour, but I need to know how you are. I've only just heard the news and all my nails are already gone._

_I've been doing very well. Dr. Koch says I can move out and buy a place of my own once I'm seventeen. I've always thought I would inherit and grow old in my home in Wall Maria, but I suppose the times change, don't they? On a happier note, the doctors at the hospital are very impressed with my work; they say I'll be a fine doctor myself, one day._

_Post is very expensive now, as you know, so this will be my only letter in quite a while. Being a doctor-in-training is not all that when you receive your measly pay check._

_You know I trust you, and I support your decision to join the Scouting Legion, but don't do anything stupid on expeditions. I cannot emphasize this enough: please, just be careful. Keep in mind that not only your problems and lives are at stake here._

_Give Armin my love. Please write soon._

_Mikasa_

She signed her name with a curvy 'M' and the tail of the last 'A' extending and curling slightly, like she always did. She put it in the envelope and delivered it to the nearest post office. It would probably take a week or more to arrive, and then weeks more for the reply to come through, but it was worth the wait.

A few days later, Mikasa received a letter. It was not from Eren, by the official-looking wax seal and typed-out letters instead of handwritten ones. It was addressed to '_Miss_ Mikasa Ackerman'. That didn't sound like Eren at all.

She tucked it in her coat pocket and went to work as usual, forgetting about the letter altogether until she washed her coat that evening. Their newest patient – from the Scouting Legion, coincidentally – had had a violent coughing fit during his treatment, coughing up blood and bile onto Mikasa. She had had to go through the entire day with all _that_ displayed on her chest.

She watched the letter flutter out, onto the floor, and realization came back to her. She finished washing her coat and hung it out to dry, before retreating to her room and opening the seal carefully. It had the stamp of the king on it; this was not from the king directly, of course, but from somebody's secretary who just used the king's stamp. Still, it was from somebody in the king's cabinet or connected to it, so it must be important. Mikasa's knowledge on the king and how everything in the society worked was painfully limited, as it was not taught to children.

She took the letter out and read it. And re-read it. And re-read it once more to confirm the impossible.

_Miss Ackerman,_ it started out, followed by a long series of very long official-sounding words that Mikasa had never even heard of. She was sure the writer was mocking her.

She got the point, though. The point was that she had to go to court because Eren had fucked up.

Well, of course they had not picked those words. But they meant the same thing. They requested her presence in about a week's time in court, all the way in the interior walls. The only good thing, perhaps, was that she did not have to pay for transportation; somebody from the military was coming to get her. They stated she might have to verify some things because she knew Eren, and had been personally requested by him. She wasn't sure how it would work; she understood less of politics than of what Armin always said about the outside world. Laws were about as foreign to her as the ocean.

Deciding to not dwell on it, she checked on her coat to see if it was dry and wondered how she would explain this to Dr. Koch.


	5. Chapter 5: Unanswered Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Two chapters in one night! I feel charitable.**

**So! No shippy Rivamika in this, but at least she met him for the first time. Though I can't say first impression are always the best. ****HOW DO YOU WRITE RIVAILLE IN CHARACTER OH LORD HE IS COMPLEX**

**Also, I have no clue about court and all that dingo. So I just pretended Mikasa was hardly listening so I wouldn't have to write it out. (Lazy? Me? No, **_**of course **_**not)**

**All my readers, you are wonderful and I love you all.**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Five: Unanswered Questions**

A few days after Mikasa had received the letter requesting her presence for court, she got a knock on the cottage door very early in the morning. Perhaps she was fortunate enough to not have gotten a second's worth of sleep, because that meant she was ready for departure hours before her ride was due.

It was still dark outside when she answered. Two people were on her doorstep, but she could not see their faces in the dark. She motioned for the two to come inside without them exchanging any greetings.

She raised a finger to her lips and pointed at one of the bedroom doors, hoping they would get the message. Dr. Koch was still deep in slumber; she was not a morning person and Mikasa knew how cranky she was when awoken early. She knew full well that Mikasa would be leaving that night, and had told her 'good luck with it and punch that Eren kid in the stomach, would you, for causing you so much trouble'. She wouldn't, of course, but she still hadn't figured out whether the doctor had meant it or whether it was a joke.

She put on the oil lamp in the living room and, in the dim light, she could see their faces for the first time. They were both men. One she immediately recognized: his blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes were so familiar she could pick him right out of a crowd. His Survey Corps uniform was foreign to her eyes, but he wore it comfortably and proudly, just as she did her doctor's coat and scarf.

"Armin!" she whispered. She came forward and hugged him tightly. He was taller, now, and much leaner. He had grown up, just as she had. He wasn't a kid who got beaten up by thugs anymore. He hugged her back, if a little awkwardly, and she released him more quickly than she would have liked.

"It's been ages," she sighed. "You're almost taller than me now." She frowned in puzzlement. "But why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at court already? Or at the headquarters of the Scouting Legion?"

Armin shook his head. "No, Eren asked us to come for you. Criminal activity has risen in Rose and Sina by fifteen and two percent, respectively, over the past year."

"The statistics aside, we couldn't leave you in the hands of some drunk military police officer," said the other man, his comment about the Military Police containing some venom. Personal experiences with them, she supposed. Mikasa gave a light giggle at his comment, however, and looked at the other man properly for the first time. He was short, but definitely older than them. He was wearing Survey Corps uniform, as well, but a cravat was peaking out of his shirt. That was peculiar. He had a narrow-eyed gaze that made it look like he was completely disinterested in his surroundings, and an uptight, even self-important, air about him. Her first impression of him was not much, but if Eren had sent him personally, he must be strong, she figured.

"Mikasa Ackerman," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

The man looked at it, examining it closely through his narrowed eyes, before deciding to shake it and get it over with.

"Lance Corporal Rivaille," he introduced himself, in a rather bored tone of voice.

Mikasa's eyes considerably widened at his name. That's right—she had seen him before. With Eren and Armin, after they had graduated. They had seen the Survey Corps return from another – failed – mission. The Corporal had been amongst them. And who didn't know this legend before her? He was rumoured to be humanity's strongest soldier, and had proved himself to be worthy of his title and reputation. Mikasa was in awe for a second before she realized she was staring and quickly looked away.

Armin asked, in an attempt to create some small talk to relieve the tension in the room, "How have you being doing? How is your job as doctor going?"

"Well," she answered shortly. "It's going very well. How was your journey here?"

"Good. It was good. Very silent, though, with him around," he added in a whisper to Mikasa.

The Corporal sighed tiredly. "Enough chatter. Point is, we have to leave. I'm only here because your bratty boyfriend decided you needed to be protected more than him."

Mikasa blushed, but in the dim light, that was not visible to the untrained eye. "Boyfriend?" she questioned. "You mean Eren? He's just a…" She trailed off when she realized the Corporal was smirking. So he had_ intended _for her to get flustered. What was with this guy?

Sighing in defeat, she slung her messenger's bag over her shoulder and held her doctor's coat closer to her body. "Let's go, then." Armin nodded and the Corporal was already out the door. Mikasa put out the oil lamp and locked the front door.

She stopped in her tracks when she was greeted by the unfamiliar sight of a horse. Two horses, in fact. Her expression said it all to the two men.

"You've never ridden a horse before, have you?" Armin asked, though he already knew the answer.

Mikasa slowly shook her head from side to side. "The opportunity never came."

"Then that opportunity is now," the Corporal decided from atop his horse. "Come on, don't wait around. I'll help you up," he offered, holding out his hand.

Mikasa tentatively stepped forward and took his hand. It was rough but warm, and, as he pulled her up effortlessly, she caught a whiff of soap and cleaning detergent.

_A peculiar smell for a man of the military, _she thought.

When she sat behind him on the horse, he told – or, rather, ordered – her to hold on to him, which she reluctantly did, though rather loosely. She felt she cheeks burn and resisted a gasp when she felt his strong, muscled torso. Silently she marvelled at his figure—she would never let the man find out she was impressed, though he probably already knew.

"Hold on tighter," Rivaille commanded. "You'll fall off like this."

Mikasa was about to talk back when they started moving, rather quickly, Armin closely following, and she tightened her grip on his chest on instinct. She could basically_ feel_ the guy's smirk even though she couldn't see it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Interior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor any of its characters.**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! Aw, you guys are so sweet. Love ya!**

**Chapter seven will probably take some time. I just started school again, so I'll be busy especially with GCSEs right around the corner, so updates will be infrequent, probably, but I'll try to keep the consistent.**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Six: The Interior**

After Mikasa had had to endure the uncomfortable journey quietly and awkwardly, sitting behind Rivaille on his horse, she had to endure standing around and waiting without any explanation in exactly the same manner. They had stopped at the private military stables, unsaddled and fed their horses. Armin engaged her in no conversation, and seemed a little uneasy to her. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly – because, of course, she had not seen him in months – but there was something off. He sent her glances every so often, and it might have been Mikasa's inactive imagination but he looked almost _guilty_. For what, she didn't know. It was true that he had basically abandoned her and left her with the Corporal; Armin had not attempted to catch up to them to stay next to them. Instead, he had slowed down his horse whenever he got close to them, and opted to tail Rivaille rather like a dog.

Rivaille, however, had said nothing about this. He had not paid any sort of attention to either Mikasa or Armin during their nearly five-hour-long journey. He had been his afore-described bland self throughout those hours. It occurred to her that Humanity's Strongest was not the strongest in everything; namely, his personality. Though she had seen little of him, and with 'little' it meant only a glimpse of the very top surface, she reckoned there was _probably_ more to him.

She glanced at the man in front of her, utterly disinterested in the world.

Then Mikasa realized that 'probably' was a risky word to use in this particular situation.

She took this chance, now, when the two military men were busy with their horses, to take a look at her surroundings. They had entered Wall Sina not long ago. The Oriental girl had been amazed—it was so big, greater than Wall Maria and Wall Rose put together. The gate was like a work of art in a museum, but, because it was so seldom used to let people in and out whenever they pleased, it was not as quick to open as the other gates. And the interior was so different from her grubby lifestyle in Wall Rose. There were more carriages, and not old, rickety wooden ones—metallic ones, ones painted to look extravagant. The houses and shops were not small and squished together, but grand and spread out around the town. The cobblestone ground even looked clean enough to eat off of. All of it made Mikasa feel like an insistent speck of dirt on a well-polished marble floor. The citizens of Wall Sina – to the extent of what little she had been able to see, of course – were so...sophisticated, so mature-looking. Well, they would have been so in person rather than appearance, too, if they had not looked like every little thing displeased them. Their faces, it seemed, were permanently pulled down in unappealing frowns. She couldn't say her first impression of the townspeople was as good as her impression of the decor.

It was already morning, but here, in Wall Sina, things were slower than in the interiors of the other walls. Or, well, wall, since the fall of Wall Maria. Occasional carriages rolled by, pulled by elegant horses that were definitely not made for expeditions beyond the walls, but were only for show. Men in handsome suits walked past on their way to work. Women and children strolled past at their leisure. Only occasionally, however, and when they did, they had their noses pointed in the air and looked ever so cocky. Mikasa couldn't help but stare.

After what seemed like an eternity, Armin and the Corporal came back out. Armin kept his distance from the two of them – Rivaille because he was _Rivaille_ and Mikasa for whatever reason he had – but not so much that it looked like he was about to sneak away any minute.

The Corporal led the way and the unlikely trio walked in silence. They passed towers and buildings and, to Mikasa's surprise, many churches as well. Religion had a lot more influence in the interior wall, it seemed. Finally, the three reached the heavy wooden double-doors of a large building. It held the military code-of-arms: the unicorn for the Military Police, the black and white pair of wings for the Scouting Legion, the roses and thorns for the Stationary Guard and the two swords for the Trainee Squad. Mikasa was a bit intimidated by the four, her eyes lingering in the Wings of Freedom for a few more seconds than the rest. On instinct, she pulled her doctor's coat closer to her. Mikasa looked at the Caduceus, imprinted on her breast pocket as well as on her back and shoulders, and wondered why the doctors never got any recognition. Many doctors worked in the military, after all, but the Caduceus was never used in the code-of-arms. Then again, most doctors didn't work for the military anymore, and especially not for the Scouting Legion, she knew. She wondered if they had a member of the Legion who had any medical knowledge. Probably, since injuries were common. However, mortally wounded men were usually brought to the nearest hospital. Many came to one where Mikasa worked.

The guards at the front doors of the building were of the Military Police. It surprised her that they looked so sloppy; weren't they the elite of the elite? Weren't they supposed to stand to attention? Didn't they take their work seriously? Maybe their infamous reputation was true, after all. One guard looked dishevelled – more so than the other – and he smelled of alcohol.

Mikasa resisted the urge to gag, pulling her scarf over her nose and mouth.

Rivaille nodded in acknowledgement and swung the door open. His already narrow eyes were now close to slits in disgust. How these men dared call themselves soldiers, he would never know. And he would never care, either.

Mikasa followed the Corporal through the door when one of the guards laid an unsteady hand on her arm. It was the drunk, and his breath reeked of whatever drink he had been intoxicated with. Mikasa tried to tug her arm out of his grasp, but he held fast.

"Hey, girl, what d'yer think yer doin' in a – hic! – place like this..." His words slurred together. "Why doncha come along with me tonight..."

Mikasa scowled in disgust and forced the man's hand away from her. The guard lunged at her but a strong arm whisked the Oriental girl away, preventing the drunk man from touching her.

Mikasa looked down and realized the Corporal had slung an arm around her waist and pulled her away, his fingers clenched against her skin which, admittedly, hurt. He narrowed his eyes further – if that was even scientifically possible – and, though his stature was not as tall as the guard's, Rivaille's hard, ice-cold gaze implied that he was merely a bug compared to him. He was, after all, Humanity's Strongest.

"Don't touch her," he said, his voice completely calm. "She is an important witness and a doctor, no less. Now stand at attention, bloody brat, and show some damn respect. Both toI – your _superior_, need I remind you – and to the lady."

Mikasa rolled her eyes at this. So, first, she was merely the girlfriend of a brat – namely, Eren – and now she was a doctor and a lady? Whom he had protected from a drunken excuse for a soldier, no less?

As the soldier cowered back to his post, apologizing half-heartedly, Rivaille smirked and led Mikasa into the court building, a stunned Armin following closely behind.

Mikasa felt the painful pressure in her waist subside and relax, and she looked down.

Rivaille's arm was still around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7: Court

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters. I also don't own half the dialogue here, as it is based off the dialogue in episode 13.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! This is easily my most popular story ****and my least crappy****.**

**So! I am drowning in homework but tried to squeeze in a chap in time. Of course, I failed and ended up uploading and posting it really late.**

**I couldn't resist throwing in a smidge of Jeankasa, though it's only implied and one-sided. Lord, I love Jean Kirschtein...**

**Did I mention I don't know a thing about court? Because I really don't. It's called a hearing right? Or is it a court meeting? Either way, I rewatched the episode for guidelines, so most of it belongs to the translator and subber.**

**ALSO, this is IMPORTANT: I switched some things around, so Eren, Armin, and everyone else (excluding Annie) is already in the Scouting Legion at this point, and THEN it is discovered that Eren is a Teen Titan, just to make it easier for me.**

**AND ALSO, Eren is still the top fifth graduate. I put Ymir in the top ten, but I made her fourth, since obviously Mikasa wasn't there to be first. Reiner is first instead.**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Seven: Court**

Mikasa Ackerman had, after the unfortunate incident with the drunken soldier, been rushed inside the court building by the Lance Corporal, Armin closely following. The unlikely trio, led by Humanity's Strongest, made their way through massive hallways and magnificent rooms, only to stop at two large twin oak doors. They were maybe three times Mikasa's height, and looked like they could weigh a ton.

The Corporal finally let go of the Oriental doctor's waist and talked to the guard in front of the doors in a hushed voice. He gestured at Armin and Mikasa, and the guard nodded, grumbling a reply of some sort.

"You two are free to go in," Corporal Rivaille said, turning back to the two. Armin said nothing, fidgeting slightly, and Mikasa felt quite awkward in this unfamiliar environment. The Corporal sighed and pointed at the doors behind him with his thumb.

"Are you going in or not?" he asked. "I have somewhere else to be. Bloody brats…" he muttered under his breath. The guard, as if on cue, opened one of the doors to let the blonde boy and the raven-haired girl in. The two shuffled in slowly. Mikasa looked back at the Corporal, but he was already out of sight.

Mikasa didn't know what she had expected of the courtroom: some magnificent, over-the-top ballroom-like hall, she supposed, but that wasn't at all it. It looked very old, for starters. In the middle of the stone floor was a big metal bar sticking out of a metal slot. In front of that was a high, balcony-like space, with a high chair and desk and carved wooden railings. On the sides were similar balcony-like spaces, but on ground-level. She guessed she was to stand in one of those, and the judge would be in the elevated chair so high up.

And so, Mikasa and Armin waited for the rest of the 'guests' to arrive. The Oriental girl gave the blonde beside her a side glance. He was fidgeting again, his brow furrowed in worry. He glanced at Mikasa often – more often than she liked – with an almost pitying look in his wide blue eyes. Mikasa knew, now, that he knew something she didn't. And he wouldn't tell her. But it was Armin, after all. And if there was one thing Mikasa knew for certain, it was this: Armin Arlert was a terrible liar.

But she decided to leave it be and confront him later on. She had more important matters to turn to.

After about twenty minutes, the courtroom was packed. There were noble-looking people. Wealthy people, poor people. One man belonged to the church. There were many young men and women of her age, in military uniforms, almost all in the Scouting Legion. However, there was one girl with icy blue eyes and blond hair covering most of her face wearing the uniform of the Military Police, who stood far away from the other soldiers. Mikasa briefly wondered why. She then caught the girl's eyes, whose expression darkened, until the Oriental had to look away. She decided to stay away from her, too.

She had expected the court to be quiet and professional, but since it had not yet officially started yet, almost everybody in the room was talking, some in hushed tones, some not so hushed as others.

Mikasa only noticed Armin was gone when she had wanted to ask him what time it was supposed to start. In momentary panic she looked around for him, only to spot his back to her near a group of soldiers. She hesitantly joined them and was about to tap the blonde's shoulder when one of the soldiers, a petite girl with blue eyes and blond hair, perked up.

"Aren't you Mikasa Ackerman, Eren and Armin's friend?"

As if on cue, Armin turned around, the worry gone from his face, replaced with a certain joy one would certainly find surrounded by friends. She felt a pang of envy; never going out to town and always staying cooped up in the hospital meant that she had never gotten the chance to meet many people her age, let alone befriend any.

Mikasa nodded at the girl, who introduced herself as Christa.

"It's a pleasure," Mikasa said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure's all ours!" Christa said. "We've all heard so much about you from Eren and Armin!"

Mikasa was slightly taken aback with that. What had they told them? "Is that so," she said slowly, giving Armin a questioning glance.

"Yeah," another soldier – this time a boy with mousey hair and a long, though handsome, face – said. "That jerk is always going on and on about you. How you're a doctor, and how he always visited you when you were kids, and what great friends you three are, and…and how pretty you are…" He trailed off, rubbing his hair and neck with his hand nervously.

"Jean, stop spouting bullshit," another boy, a shorter one with his head completely shaved, said. "Eren never said anything about her being pretty."

"I know that, but would you just look at her!" Jean said, blushing.

Mikasa didn't know what to say. "He told you all that, then," she muttered. "He, um, never mentioned you." The group looked genuinely hurt, so Mikasa quickly added, "Then again, I haven't heard from him in months, and he rarely writes, so…"

Suddenly a heavy voice boomed, "Order! Order in the court!"

Mikasa looked up. The judge had arrived. The crowd immediately silenced themselves and paid utmost attention.

Behind the man were more soldiers, higher-ups, she assumed—among them was Erwin Smith, the captain of the Scouting Legion. Everyone inside the Walls knew him. Mikasa didn't recognize any of the others, but then her eyes landed on none other than the Lance Corporal. His face was as placid as a statue, his eyes ever-narrow.

"We will now officially open the hearing," the judge said, taking off his blazer and loosening his tie as he shifted in his uncomfortable-looking seat. He picked up some papers and documents. "Let us begin." He cleared his throat and skimmed his eyes over the papers.

"Bring in Eren Jaeger," the judge said. Almost immediately the heavy double-doors opened to reveal two guards dragging a weak-looking form behind them. Mikasa gasped.

_Eren!_

He looked terrible. His clothes were dirty and dishevelled, his hair was a rat's nest, and his captivating eyes were weighed down with dark bags. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was forced to kneel in the middle of the room. Mikasa could feel his humiliation as all the people stared at him, either in pity or in disgust. The bar was raised a put between his arms so he couldn't move.

"Eren Jaeger," the judge said expectantly.

"Yes, sir," Eren said, his voice totally mismatching his appearance. It was as determined and _loud_ as ever. "That's me."

"Eren Jaeger, yes? Fifteen years old, born and raised in Shiganshina in Wall Maria, graduated fifth in the top ten graduates in the 104th Trainee Squad, joined the Scouting Legion…" The judge continued naming facts. Some Mikasa was familiar with; others were completely foreign to her. Her eyes were glued to her childhood friend, who looked so helpless, and yet so strong at the same time. "You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir!" Eren confirmed.

"This is an exceptional situation," the judge said. "This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands." He looked up from the documents. "Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?"

Eren dropped his head. "No...sir."

The judge nodded. "I appreciate your perception. I will be direct," he said. "As anticipated, concealing your existence from the public has proved impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than the Titans will appear. What I will decide today is which force will have custody on you. The Military Police? Or the Survey Corps?" He glanced briefly to his right and then his left, to the soldiers of each respective division.

Mikasa frowned in confusion. _Custody on him? Why would they want to take Eren into custody if all he's done is gotten into trouble? What are they even talking about? 'Concealing Eren's existence from the public'? What... _The rumours from town came to mind. She stared at the boy in front of her that she thought she knew so well. _Don't tell me he's..._

The judge stared at the boy. "I must establish this first-hand, Eren Jaeger, before we continue," the judge said. "It says here that you have the ability to turn into a Titan. Can you confirm this?"

Mikasa stopped dead. _Wait. Wait wait wait wait. The ability to turn into a Titan?_

"Yes, sir!"

Mikasa gasped. _So it's true. But it's not just any soldier. It's…it's Eren. Eren is…a Titan._ She could only stare as the interrogation continued.

"Do you have any idea where these Titan-shifting abilities came from?"

Eren dropped his head, his eyes suddenly reflecting the pain he must be feeling. "Yes, sir," he said, his voice considerably softer than it had been before. "I… My father, Dr. Grisha Jaeger, gave me an injection just after the intrusion of Wall Maria nearly five years ago. I think that was what gave me this power."

The gears in Mikasa's head clicked. Was this why Eren had asked for Mikasa to stay away from Dr. Jaeger?

"Dr. Grisha Jaeger was said to have gone missing right after that," the judge supplied. Eren nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, sir," Eren said even more softly. "I never saw him again."

"Very well," the judge said. He shuffled some papers around. "Is…Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"Yes, sir," Mikasa said almost on reflex. She raised her hand. "That's me." Eren immediately snapped his head in the direction of her voice to look at her, relief and familiarity on his face.

"It appears you are Dr. Grisha Jaeger's only known, live patient and personal acquaintance," the judge said. "Can you confirm anything of what Eren just said?"

Mikasa hesitated. "No, sir," she said, "the last time I saw Dr. Jaeger was well over five years ago. I did not see him after the incident."

"Was Dr. Jaeger acting peculiarly when you last saw him? It seems you were influenced quite a bit by him, becoming a doctor yourself."

"No, sir, nothing appeared to be wrong with him," Mikasa answered, forcing those distant memories back into her mind. Back in the days where she lived with her parents and Dr. Jaeger would come to visit. "However, I suspect that Dr. Jaeger was physiologically traumatized after the loss of his wife, Mrs. Carla Jaeger, during the incident. The news of her death could have caused him to become unstable and do an irrational thing." Mikasa picked her words carefully, trying to simultaneously convince the judge of this while not reminding Eren of his mother in an insensitive way, though she knew it was inevitable that she would hit a nerve.

The judge nodded. "Can anybody else confirm Dr. Jaeger's behaviour?"

The court was silent.

"Eren Jaeger, with nobody to confirm this, it would be improper to assume that Dr. Jaeger was the cause of this, as he was – before his disappearance – a respected and important member of this society, and saviour of many people in more than one occasion."

Eren looked like he wanted to talk back, but he bit his tongue.

"We will continue, then," the judge said, putting his papers down. "I will now ask for the Military Police's proposal."

"Yes, sir." One man on the judge's right stood up. He wore the Military Police uniform, and carried an air of authority and self-importance.

_Much like Rivaille,_ Mikasa found herself thinking, almost looking over at him, but catching herself in time.

"I, commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal," the man of the Military Police continued. "After thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately."

Mikasa held her breath. The court went silent before Commander Nile went on.

"It's certainly true his Titan power overcame our previous peril," the man admitted, though Mikasa had no idea what he was talking about, "however, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving all the information he can behind."

Mikasa's brow furrowed. She didn't know half of what these people were on about. Yes, Eren could turn into a Titan. Couldn't they just prevent the transformation and leave him alone? They couldn't just expect him to die just like that, could they?

Suddenly, another man shouted, "There is no need for that!"

Mikasa felt a rush of relief when she heard someone object. Her expression lightened as she looked up to see a man of the Church, or a 'Wallist' as the civilians called them, pointing an accusing finger at Eren.

"He is an invasive pest!"

At this, Mikasa's expression collapsed into a look of disgust.

"He has deceived the Walls that embody God's wisdom! He must be killed _at once_!"

"Order, please," the judge boomed. "We will hear the Survey Corps' proposal next."

Commander Erwin Smith stood up with incredible posture compared to that of Commander Nile's. "Yes, sir," he said. "I, thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal." He looked at the young boy, chained up before him. "We would re-welcome Eren Jaeger back as an official member of our forces, and use his Titan powers to retake Wall Maria."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Retake Wall Maria? Impossible! Preposterous!

Mikasa could only stare at Commander Erwin in wonder. She was immediately on his side. He wanted to help Eren, not kill him; surely the judge would choose the Scouting Legion's proposal! He had to. She noticed the Lance Corporal behind the Commander, staring quietly at the scene, utterly disinterested as usual.

Mikasa and the rest of the crowd expected the Commander to go on, holding their breath, but he only concluded, "That is all."

The court hall went quiet.

"That's all?" the judge asked, confused.

"Yes, sir. With his power, we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be."

The judge nodded in understanding. "I see... And where do you plan to begin this mission? Pixis, the Trost wall has been completely sealed, correct?"

An elderly man standing in the crowd with the Garrison uniform nodded. "Ah, yes. It can never be opened again."

"We would like to set out for Karanes, in the east," Commander Erwin explained, "and from there we will proceed to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go."

A man in the crowd hit the railing with a bang. "Wait a minute! Shouldn't we seal all the wall gates once and for all? The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates. If we can strengthen them, we needn't endure further attacks!"

"Shut your mouth, merchant dog!" another man yelled. "With his power, we can return to Maria!"

"We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!"

"You talk a lot, pig."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as everybody looked up to the owner of the voice: Lance Corporal Rivaille.

"Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates?" the Corporal asked, in a rather threatening tone. "The 'we' you speak of are only those you seek to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs."

The man took a step back, intimidated by Humanity's Strongest. "We just thought that we could survive by sealing the gates—" the man stuttered.

"Silence!" the Wallist yelled. "Impious traitor! Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls which were a gift from God Himself?"

Mikasa inwardly groaned. _This man..._

"Can you really see the walls, God's work, far beyond human capabilities, and still not understand?"

Mikasa stared in disbelief. _Is he really this ignorant?_

"Thanks to them," Armin whispered to Mikasa, "it took ages before we could even mount weaponry on those walls."

A woman from the Garrison next to Mikasa agreed. "They have a lot of power and support, which makes them difficult," she said.

The men continued shouting at each other.

"Heresy!"

"I'll have you be quiet, priest!"

"Order!" the judge called. He slammed his hand down on his desk to get the crowd's attention. "Silence. You may discuss your personal opinions and philosophies elsewhere. Jaeger, I wish to confirm something with you again. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your Titan powers, to benefit humanity?"

Eren's answer was immediate. "Yes, I can!"

The judge was about to reply, but the Lance Corporal raised his hand. "I have a proposal," he said in his monotone voice. "I will personally train Eren under my supervision. It is only a personal opinion, but pain is the best form of discipline. I must treat and train him like a dog, not a human. If anything happens, then perhaps people will struggle, but I will have no trouble with him. I know I can easily kill him."

The judge stared at him. "Can you do it, Rivaille?"

"It's not so much what I can do as what I can't do," the Lance Corporal replied. "I can kill him, but I don't know if I can do any less."

"I would place him under Lance Corporal and Squad Leader Rivaille's command. We would take him with us on our expedition," Commander Erwin stated. "That way, Eren will not cause any more casualties than necessary in the event that something were to go wrong. He will be with us, away from the citizens. It will be much easier to keep him under control there."

"I have one more thought to add," Rivaille said. "While on our expeditions, a medic will be necessary, no doubt. I propose we take Dr. Mikasa Ackerman with us on this expedition and recognize her as an official military doctor. She would be able to help keep the brat in his place, as will Cadet Armin Arlert. Both were childhood friends of Eren's. Their presence would be valuable to us. If she were to accept, we would be most grateful."

The judge nodded. "Dr. Ackerman, would you accept this proposal?"

She looked Rivaille dead in the eye. Just what was he planning? There had to be an ulterior motive behind this proposal. Nonetheless, the words were out of her mouth before she even thought about it.

"Yes, sir."

An aching silence ensued this. The judge nodded finally, put his documents and papers away, and stood up, the legs of his chair creaking against the floor.

"I have made my final decision."

Mikasa held her breath. Armin crossed his fingers.

"Eren Jaeger will be put in the care of the Scouting Legion. That is final."

Mikasa thanked her lucky stars that everything had gone right in that moment. And it was all Rivaille's doing. She felt so grateful she could have kissed him right then and there. _But I can't, of course. That would be most improper,_ she thought. Still, she found herself staring at the short man as he passed her on his way out.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftershock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.**

**Gaaaagh the anime is ending... I hope the fandom still goes on despite that.**

**So this chapter is rather small, but a lot happens in it.**

**Thanks for all the feedback and the new followers and favouriters! You guys are amazing, I swear.**

**It'll probably take a while for me to update as I have a lot going on at the moment...excuse me for that!**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Eight: Aftershock**

After the entire court had been dismissed, Mikasa and Armin had been in no hurry to get out before the others. Instead, they waited patiently for first the higher-ups, and then the rest of the crowd to leave one by one. Eren was released last of all, and accompanied by two guards – not Military Police, this time, but Scouting Legion members – back to the dungeons. The German boy looked exhausted with relief and stress, but for Mikasa it was refreshing just to see him alive and well, as he had, admittedly, not been in the majority of her fantasies about the Scouting Legion.

As he was being taken away, she ran up to catch up with him and the two guards. "Eren! Eren, wait!"

Eren's eyes widened in recognition. "Mikasa!" When he stopped walking, however, one of the soldiers jabbed him in the shoulder. "Oi, keep moving."

"Wait, just—"

"Move it!" He roughly pushed the German boy out the courtroom. The heavy doors were closed in Mikasa and Armin's faces before they could reach Eren.

"When do you think we'll see him?" Mikasa asked him. The blonde provided no answer.

Once outside the building, standing in the square next to a canal, Mikasa and Armin decided it would be best to wait for the Lance Corporal to come for them rather than wander around. After twenty minutes, Armin's brow furrowed as he waited, but Mikasa patiently stood, leaning against the railing of the canal.

"You knew, didn't you," she said.

Armin glanced in her direction, eyes wide. He nodded. "Yes," he replied after some time. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Mikasa nodded in understanding. "I just don't understand," she said, mainly to herself. "How?"

"I don't know," Armin said honestly. "But maybe there are some things in this world that we weren't made to understa—" He cut himself off, then mumbled vaguely, "…to understand."

This sudden break made Mikasa look up to see the blonde gazing at a girl in Military Police uniform. She had a distant look in her blue eyes, and her expression screamed boredom. It almost reminded her of the Corporal, if not for the hint of solemnity that rested on her features.

When she was out of sight, Armin looked up at the Oriental girl. "This world is just not made to understand," he said. "No matter how hard we may try, we will never reach it. We won't understand this world we live in. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. I believe Eren's power can be used to serve humanity. I don't understand it – and I'd love to – but I _do_ understand that it isn't my right to. We just have to accept it, somehow…"

The Oriental doctor's eyes widened a bit in surprise. She had rarely heard Armin speak so passionately. She grasped his trail of thought. She briefly wondered who that girl was, but forgot about it soon after.

The two resumed gazing at the canal water shimmering in the sunlight in silence when, finally, the Lance Corporal decided to show up. He was stoic, as usual, and did not seem at all relieved by the sudden turn of events. Still, Mikasa couldn't help a certain familiarity wash over her when she saw him. She dismissed it for gratitude.

"What will I do now?" she asked him.

"Weren't you listening at all?" the Corporal asked. "You're with the Scouting Legion from now on."

"I know that," Mikasa replied. "But, where will I go? Will I return to Dr. Koch? Will I go with you to the Scouting Legion Headquarters now? What will I do? When will I see Eren?"

He leaned back on the railing of the canal. "Tch," the Corporal said. "Too many questions."

Mikasa frowned at his typical response. This man was just so…complex. Who did he think he was, messing with her mind like that? She couldn't understand him no matter how hard she tried.

"Let's go," the Corporal decided. "It's getting late. If we hurry, we'll arrive within three hours." When Mikasa wouldn't move, he added, "Eren will be there, too. I'll see to it that you may see him. Briefly." That convinced the Oriental doctor, but this made her even more confused about the Corporal's character. So without any further ado, the trio set off towards the stables. Mikasa waited while they saddled their horses and Rivaille helped her up again.

He didn't have to tell her to hold on tightly this time.


	9. Chapter 9: Headquarters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.**

**Sorry for the extremely late update, but school's killing me right now. It's the weekend now so I had the time to write something. Finally. So much homework...**

**Some more Rivamika interaction in this.**

**Enjoy! Thanks to all my followers, favouriters and reviewers! I stand in awe of your utter awesomeness and support for this fic. Thank you!**

**A Possible Route**

**Chapter Nine: Headquarters**

"You've got a lot to explain," Mikasa said in an accusing tone. "_What _have you been _up_ to? I turn my back for five fucking seconds…" She trailed off and threw up her hands in frustration. "Eren, I told you to be careful! What do you do? You transform into a _fucking Titan_! Why do you never just _listen_ to me?"

As the Oriental doctor said this in a rather unusual aggressive, frustrated tone of voice, she was surrounded on all sides by the basement walls of the Scouting Legion HQ. The castle itself had been a huge surprise to her – she had not seen anything like it before, not even in books – and she would have been eager to explore, if not for her anxious will to see Eren. And so, upon arriving, Rivaille led her straight towards the basements, if not rather grudgingly. He had said nothing much other than "How bothersome," "Brat," or anything similar.

In turn, Eren stared at Mikasa in surprise. That had marked the first time the now speechless boy had ever heard Mikasa swear, or ever seen her this angry. His green-blue eyes widened and he stuttered out a few words, all of nonsense languages. He heard the Lance Corporal snort.

Mikasa's eyes softened at the sight of her friend's confused expression. As she sighed and leaned her head against the bars, she realized she might have been a bit inconsiderate. "Don't do that to me again, Eren," she said finally. "I'll worry myself to death, and what will you do then? You're hopeless. You're lucky you have Armin to look out for you."

"And even that doesn't say much," the Lance Corporal commented. Mikasa let out a tired groan at his remark. She was getting _really_ tired of Rivaille's shit.

Eren let out a relieved mix of a chuckle and a sigh. He was glad she wasn't angry at him anymore; of course, she had a perfectly good reason to be, but he still thought it was unfair. After all, shouldn't she be on his side? No, wait, that was crazy—_of course_ Mikasa was on his side. She must just be surprised, he figured. He had pretty much gotten used to the idea of being part Titan—as long as he could exterminate those wretched beasts, he was fine with anything. The circumstances didn't matter as long as he could get his revenge. He hadn't come to the realization that it was the unspeakable stuff of nightmares to a certain raven-haired girl.

The Lance Corporal glanced at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "What a shame. We're out of time," he said in his bored tone of voice. "Mikasa, come with me. Jaeger, stay put. I'll have guards come in now."

"I'm not done yet!" the Oriental girl protested, but she followed the squad leader anyway, after muttering a quick goodbye to Eren. As they ascended the dark, musty stairs, she saw two soldiers in uniform take their posts next to the cage-like cell Eren was confined in.

As the unlikely pair arrived at the top of the stairs and Rivaille closed the door behind them, Mikasa found herself in an unfamiliar hallway. She hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings when being led to the basement, but she realized now that maybe it would have been a good idea to pay attention after all. She had no idea where she was.

"Oi," Rivaille said. "Don't you have anything to say, for once?"

Mikasa peaked at him from under her long hair that was partially covering her face. She looked him in the eyes, his pair blank and expressionless as always, her own inquisitive.

"Why am I here?" she questioned. She knew, of course; she was here to be the military medic. But _why_? They could have chosen any old doctor. They didn't need to have her just because she knew Eren. If anything, this wasn't at all beneficial to anybody, as Eren would do _anything_ but obey her requests. She wasn't here to keep Eren in check, then. What other reason could there be?

He sighed. "You weren't listening earlier," he said in a tired voice. "I explained it at court."

"So that was the reason?" she asked him.

"That's what I just said."

"It makes no sense."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"There must be some other reason," she decided. "You have no reason to have me as a medic. You could have chosen anybody. Obviously Eren will not listen to me—you saw him yourself. So why?"

He looked up with an _are-you-shitting-me_ expression plastered on his face. "This isn't a conspiracy to murder you and your bratty friends." He started to walk away, leaving her alone. "I have more important things on my mind."

"Wait! Corporal, I don't know the way."

"Hurry up, then," was the response she got. She groaned and caught up to him, trailing after him with an annoyed expression. Who did he think he was, anyway? Humanity's Strongest? More like Humanity's Biggest Asshole. She chuckled to herself at the thought.

The Corporal stopped dead and turned. "This will be your room," he said, gesturing at a door. "My room is right there," he added, gesturing at another door identical to the first just across the hall. "If you need anything…"

Mikasa felt a sudden wave of gratitude. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe—

"…then don't disturb me and sort out your own shitty business."

Mikasa's expression collapsed into a comfortable frown. _Then again, maybe not._

His expression changed to a gentler one for a second, and Mikasa wondered what he was going to do, when he raised his hand and wiped something off her cheek. She stiffened up at his touch. His fingers were unexpectedly warm. His face was ridiculously concentrated, intent to getting the dirt, or whatever it was, off her cheek. When he was satisfied, his expression returned to normal.

Mikasa blinked. "What was that for?"

"Better," the Corporal muttered. "You had some dirt on your face, brat."

She blinked again. "Wait," she said. "Are you a clean freak?"

He said nothing, flashing her his famous frown, before leaving her alone, disappearing into his own clenched her fists, ready to knock his bloody teeth out if he so much as breathed in her direction ever again. She sighed and entered her room. Then again, he did go out of his way to give her a position in the military so she could be close to Eren. She would just have to accept him as he was.

The doctor found her room to be filled with all the necessities. Clothing, a bed and furniture, her own bathroom, running water, and a lot of first-aid kits. There was an entire shelf filled with disinfectants, and another dedicated to bandages. Needles, cotton buds, chemicals—everything she would need was there. With all this equipment, she could open her own hospital. It seemed they had been preparing for her arrival. The whole room was spotless.

The Oriental doctor's gaze left the equipments and first-aid kits and faltered towards the window. The sun was setting in the distance, partially blocked out by the forest than hugged the countryside. The light caught in the crystal-clear windows, and she felt herself becoming calmer. She remembered scenery just like this from her old bedroom in her house in Wall Maria with her parents. She remembered those lazy evenings when she would take a walk with her father or sew with he mother.

"Just watch me," she said to nobody in particular. "I'll save him. I'll do it for you."

With that, she retired to bed, her appetite for food gone, but the one to start her new life rumbling with existence.


End file.
